Second-hand smoking is general but is harmful. Smokers hope the damages of the second-hand smoking can be reduced while they are smoking.
Handheld cigarette purifiers are currently developed, so that the smokers can smoke in public places without affecting the other people. For example, Chinese patent application publication No. 200710162388.5 discloses a cigarette gas purification device. Specifically, after the cigarette is burned, the burned cigarette is inserted into the cigarette holder, and then the cigarette holder with the cigarette is inserted into the purification device. Apparently, such an operation is inconvenient, and the possibilities of scalding and cigarette ash falling are high. Additionally, before the cigarette is inserted into the purification device, smoke gas has been generated and pollutes the environment. Furthermore, the efficiency of this cigarette purifier is low. By this token, this current cigarette purifier has obvious drawbacks.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a cigarette purifier that is handheld and has simple structure, to solve the drawbacks of the prior arts.